Mine
by lucciola kim
Summary: Akaki/Romance/Oneshoot/ "Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini Tetsu. Tidak dengan Atsushi, Daiki ataupun Shintaro. Tidak kuijinkan orang lain memilikinya. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mengambilnya termasuk Ryouta sendiri kalau dia ingin lepas dariku. Ryouta adalah milikku."


**Mine**

 **Akashi x Kise**

 **Lucciola Kim**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Ini bisa disebut squel tapi terserah minna mau nyebut squel atau seri. Yang jelas, kalo nggak baca cerita sebelumnya rasanya kurang manteb hohoho…  
Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Untuk hari ini peringkat teratas dipegang oleh Sagitarius. Sayang sekali untuk Cancer yang harus menempati urutan paling bahwah. Silahkan mendapatkan topi kelinci untuk Lucky Item dan sebaiknya para Cancer berbaik hati pada Gemini hari ini…'_

Seperti terkena sambit gunting Akashi, makhluk berkepala hijau itu membeku di tempatnya. Gerakannya memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya terhenti. Wajahnya memucat. Ini hari yang buruk untuknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Midorima Shintaro berlari menuju kamar atap di rumahnya yang digunakan untuk menyimpan barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ia ingat dulu pernah memiliki topi kelinci saat masih kecil.

"Shintarooo… Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah hampir jam delapan! Nanti kau terlambat!"

Suara teriakan ibunya dari bawah membuat laki-laki itu mengumpat pelan. Dengan cepat dibongkarnya lemari penyimpanan yang sudah berdebu untuk mencari si lucky item. Oh dia benar-benar mendapat sial hari ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Midorima Shintaro begitu percaya dengan ramalan Oha Asa. Karena semua yang dikatakan ramalan itu benar adanya. Lihat saja keadaan Midorima yang sekarang mengenaskan. Tadi pagi, laki-laki berkaca mata itu terlambat sampai di sekolah dengan tampang kacau. Pakaiannya penuh debu karena harus mencari topi kelinci yang untungnya ia temukan. Saat jam pelajaran, perutnya berbunyi terus karena tidak sempat sarapan. Namun begitu jam istirahat tiba, ia tidak bisa pergi ke kantin karena harus mengelap kaca perpustakaan sebagai hukuman terlambat. Akibatnya, saat sampai di tempat latihan basket, Midorima Shintaro tiba hampir dengan nyawa melayang.

"Midorima-chi, daijoubu desuka?" tanya si pirang saat melihat Midorima datang dengan tampang mengenaskan.

"Kau mau snack Mido-chin?" Murasakibara ikut-ikutan bertanya sambil menyodorkan sekantong keripik yang langsung disambar oleh Midorima.

Kepala hijau yang tengah melahap snack itu sontak berhenti saat melihat kuning dan ungu yang menatapnya ternganga. Jemarinya membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang tidak melorot dengan gaya angkuh. "Bu-bukan berarti aku sedang kelaparan, _nanodayo_ …"

' _Terlihat jelas kok,'_ batin Kise-Murasakibara kompak.

"Oi Kise, ada hadiah untukmu!" teriak Aomine yang baru datang bersama Kuroko.

"Dari siapa Aomine-chi?" tanya Kise sambil berlari kecil menghampiri duo biru yang baru saja masuk ruang latihan.

"Tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu." sahut Aomine acuh.

"Mungkin dari fans cewek Kise-kun," timpal Kuroko.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kise langsung membuka bungkus itu dan menemukan sebuah jam beker lucu dengan gambar Kise bentuk chibi yang ada dua dan tulisan Gemini di bawahnya.

"Kyaaa… Kawaii… " jerit Kise dramatis, "ternyata mereka memperhatikanku sampai tau kalau bintangku Gemini…"

Si biru tua dan biru muda langsung memasang wajah datar. Tentu saja mereka tau, sudah tertulis jelas di profil Kise yang terbit di majalah-majalah cewek. Tapi tidak untuk si hijau yang masih berada tidak jauh dari mereka. ia mendengarnya seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang baru. Dalam hati ia berteriak, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau bintang kise adalah Gemini?

' _Dan sebaiknya para Cancer berbaik hati pada Gemini hari ini…'_

Sepertinya ia tidak sesial itu hari ini. Well, benarkah begitu Midorima Shintaro?

 **.**

 **Mine**

 **Lucciola Kim**

 **.**

"Kise, bantu aku membawa dokumen-dokumen ini ke ruang pelatih!"

"Haah… Kenapa harus aku?" gerutu Kise sambil mengambil setengah dari tumpukan yang dibawa oleh Nijimura. Mantan kapten basket yang kedudukannya sekarang ditempati oleh Akashi.

"Hanya kau yang sedang istirahat."

Baru saja mulut Kise akan memprotes lagi, seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil alih tumpukan dokumen dari tangan Kise.

"Midorima-chi?" gumam Kise bingung.

"Kebetulan aku harus ke kembali ke kelas, _nanodayo_ … Bukan berarti aku ingin membantumu!"

"Yatta… Arigato Midorima-chi," ucap si pirang dengan senyum sumringah lalu berlari pergi kembali ke bangku.

"Midorima…" panggil Nijimura pelan.

"Nani?"

"Jarak antara kelasmu dan ruang pelatih sangat jauh. Seperti ujung barat dan ujung timur."

Gleek…

Midorima sukses membatu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan latihan hari ini cukup sengit antara tim satu dan tim dua. Tapi untuk tim satu, Kiseki no Sedai tidak turun semuanya. Hanya satu orang dari tim reguler yang akan bermain secara bergiliran. Karena itu, meskipun Kiseki no Sedai memiliki bakat yang luar biasa tapi kalau hanya satu orang yang bermain ya pasti sedikit melelahkan.

Seperti Kise yang saat ini tengah bercucuran keringat. Ia baru saja digantikan oleh Aomine setelah bermain babak pertama.

"Apa yang kau cari Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko saat si kuning itu sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Sepertinya aku lupa tidak membawa handuk!"

SET

Mata kuning itu sedikit terkejut saat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja tertutupi sebuah handuk putih. Saat ia mendongak, kepala hijau sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu!" kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang tidak melorot tanpa memandang Kise.

"Arigato na, Midorima-chi!" sahut si pirang ceria.

 **.**

 **Mine**

 **Lucciola Kim**

 **.**

"Akashi-kun juga melihatnya bukan?"

Kata-kata Kuroko menghentikan gerakan Kise Ryouta yang akan mengejutkan kedua laki-laki di depannya itu dari belakang. Sebagai gantinya ia berjalan membuntuti Akashi dan Kuroko yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Kedua laki-laki itu –ketiga kalau Kise ikut dihitung- sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Mungkin mereka akan pergi ke cafeteria setelah latihan tadi.

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak khawatir?" tanya Kuroko lagi saat sang emperor eyes tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku harus khawatir?" Akashi balik bertanya dengan nada tenang seperti biasa.

"Kalau Murasakibara-kun dan Aomine-kun, aku masih mengerti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada mereka."

Kening Kise berkerut. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Tapi ini Midorima-kun. Hari ini sikapnya juga terlihat tidak biasanya. Akashi-kun juga pasti sudah menyadarinya."

"Nani?"

"Midorima-kun menjadi lebih perhatian pada Kise-kun."

Si pirang tersentak saat namanya disebut. Otaknya langsung mengingat-ingat. Kalau tidak salah hari ini Midorima memang banyak membantunya. Menggantikannya mengantar tumpukan dokumen, meminjaminya handuk, bahkan membantunya mengerjakan PR fisika yang harus dikumpulkannya saat kelas terakhir nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau Midorima-kun ternyata menyukai Kise-kun? Minggu lalu saat di konbini, Midorima-kun bahkan membelikan satu box perban untuk lucky item agar Kise-kun tidak terkena sial. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan hal itu. Biasanya Midorima-kun tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain."

Wajah Kise memucat. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai keluar dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu bersuara. Hanya kakinya yang terus melangkah mengikuti yang mulia raja iblis dan anak buah –budak- nya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini Tetsu. Tidak dengan Atsushi, Daiki ataupun Shintaro. Tidak kuijinkan orang lain memilikinya. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mengambilnya termasuk Ryouta sendiri kalau dia ingin lepas dariku. Ryouta adalah milikku."

Mata Kuroko tersentak. Ia melirik Akashi di sampingnya yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata dwi warnanya. Merah dan kuning keemasan. Pantas saja, batin Kuroko dalam hati. Sisi lain dari sang iblis muncul.

Kise?

Jangan ditanya. Tubuh si pirang sudah membatu. Bahkan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak lagi, membuatnya tertinggal dari si merah dan si biru muda. Matanya terbelak dengan mulut ternganga karena ngeri. Akashi bilang dia bahkan sanggup membunuh Kise. Tidaaak… Pacar Kise Ryouta ternyata lebih mengerikan dari seorang psicopat.

Eh?

Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang Kise? -_-

 **.**

 **Mine**

 **Lucciola Kim**

 **.**

Shooter Kiseki no Sedai itu baru saja mengambil soft drink dari mesin minuman saat manic jamrudnya yang hijau melihat si pirang melangkah dengan lesu.

' _Dan sebaiknya para Cancer berbaik hati pada Gemini hari ini…'_

Midorima menghela nafas pelan. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati si pirang yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mengulurkan kaleng softdrink itu ke hadapan Kise. Untuk sejenak Kise terdiam.

"Cepat ambil!" kata Midorima ketus saat tidak mendapatkan respon.

"YADAAAAAA!"

Wuuuushhhh

"O-oi…" Midorima terkejut saat kise tiba-tiba saja berteriak lalu berlari dengan kecepatan kilat meninggalkannya. "Kenapa dia jadi kabur?"

Dan untuk selanjutnya hal itulah yang terjadi. Setiap si hijau mendekat, si kuning akan langsung menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Midorima Shintaro menjadi kesal. Ia jadi tidak punya kesempatan baik dengan Gemini yang artinya akan mendapatkan sial.

"Oi Kise, botol minummu tertinggal_" belum selesai bicara si model sudah berlari pergi, membuat perempatan siku di kepala Midorima muncul. Dengan aura jengkel yang luar biasa, shooter hijau itu menunaikan tugasnya yang mulia. Yaitu melempar si botol dengan ketepatan yang akurat dan sukses menghantam kepala Kise.

Kise meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus tertinggal berdua saja dengan Midorima? Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko sedang berada di kantor pelatih. Berdiskusi soal pertandingan latihan dengan sekolah lain sementara Akashi sedang bersama Nijimura untuk melihat tim tiga yang pantas masuk ke tim dua.

"Kenapa kau selalu kabur? Aku bukan monster, _nanodayo_!" ucap Midorima sambil melangkah mendekati Kise yang masih berjongkok mengelus kepalanya.

' _Kau memang bukan monster, yang monster itu Akashi-chi ssu'_ batin Kise nelangsa.

"Ini, botol minummu!" Midorima mengulurkan botol penyebab benjol di kepala Kise pada pemiliknya. "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara ributmu karena kehilangan botol minum!"

PLUK

Kise menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah, memohon. "Onegai, menjaulah dariku Midorima-chi. Ini demi keselamatan kita berdua!"

Kening Midorima mengerut. Baru mulutnya akan terbuka untuk bertanya, si pirang sudah akan kabur. Dengan cepat ditahannya lengan Kise. "Matte!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Shintaro? Ryouta?"

Gleek…

Suara itu…

Kise menatap horror kepala merah yang ada di ambang pintu sedang menatap tajam mereka berdua. Sontak, Kise langsung menepis cekalan tangan Midorima.

"A-Akashi-chi… I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." sahut Kise tergelagap.

Midorima menatap bingung. Memangnya apa yang Akashi pikirkan?

"Kau boleh pulang, Shintaro!"

Seperti merasakan angin surga, kepala hijau langsung memanjatkan seribu do'a dalam hati. Ia boleh pulang itu artinya semakin cepat ia sampai rumah. Semakin cepat ia tidur dan semakin cepat hari berganti. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Midorima langsung melesat ke bangku di pinggir lapangan lalu mengambil tasnya dan pulang dengan bahagia.

"Ryouta!"

Cegluuk

Kepala Kise menoleh dengan terpatah-patah pada kekasih iblisnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi lagi yang sukses membuat Kise bungkam.

Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah teratur sementara si pirang melangkah mundur dengan gerakan kaku.

Bruuk

Kise terjatuh ke lantai ruang latihan itu dengan ketakutan. "A-aku dan Midorima-kun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya milikmu A-akashi-chi. Ja-jangan bunuh a-aku." pinta Kise pilu. Model itu semakin terbelak saat melihat mata emas milik Akashi keluar.

Kalau sudah begini cuma ada satu cara untuk Kise selamat. Pasrah dibunuh jelas itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Karena itu Kise akan nekad melawan. Meskipun kemungkinannya hanya satu persen tapi model itu tidak mau menyerahkan nyawanya dengan suka rela.

"Mou Akashi-chi!" pintanya –pura-pura- tegas, "harusnya sama pacar itu percaya –ssu! Bukankah Akashi-chi menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin Akashi-chi sanggup membunuhku, kan? Benar, kan?

"Tentu saja aku sanggup membunuhmu, Ryouta. Sekalipun kau pacarku."

 _Skak mat…_

Kise membeku mendengarnya. Raja kegelapan itu menekuk salah satu kakinya untuk berlutut hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Tangan Akashi menarik dagu si pirang hingga mata mereka bertemu. "Meskipun aku sanggup membunuhmu, aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Kau tau apa artinya itu, Ryouta?"

Blush…

Mukanya Kise langsung memerah seperti udang rebus. Rasa panas menjalar keseluruh pembuluh darah di wajahnya. Sebelum Kise bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, kekasihnya itu sudah beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan pergi.

"Mou~ Akashi-chi, matte yo!" teriaknya sambil cepat-cepat berdiri lalu berlari mengejar si merah. Dipeluknya sang kapten dari belakang, membuat langkah Akashi terhenti. "Daisukidayo, Sei-chi…" bisiknya lembut.

"Ryouta…"

"Nani?"

JLEEEB

"HUWAAAAAAAA… ITAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Kise dengan tancapan gunting di kepalanya "DASAR PSIKOPAT, GUNTING RABIES, SETAN JAHANAM, blablabla…!" makinya dengan sederet kalimat mematikan lainnya.

Sementara Akashi, sebodo amat. Tidak taukah kau Kise, memeluk Akashi dari belakang adalah perbuatan terlarang? Tentu saja paduka yang mulia raja tidak rela kelihatan cebol saat bersama si kuning meskipun itu adalah fakta. Meskipun begitu, Kise Ryouta akan selalu menyukainya, terlepas dari seperti apa setan merah itu. Karena ia adalah milik Akashi Seijuuro.

 **.**

 **Mine**

 **Lucciola Kim**

 **OWARI**

 **Yang sudah membaca sampai akhir, arigato gozaimasu ^^**


End file.
